Spunky
Spunky is a kitten who was saved from Professor Norton Nimnul by the Rescue Rangers in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode; "Catteries Not Included." He was voiced by Tress MacNeille. Appearances Spunky and other cats have been kidnapped by Robot Dogs created by a mad scientist named Professor Norton Nimnul who intends to use them to power his static electricity doomsday weapon in order to use it to threaten the city into giving into his demands in retaliation for having been laughed at by his peers at the power company for inventing a device for a science expo which can harness static electricity from cats and turn it into power for the whole city. Spunky is first seen being rescued by the Rescue Rangers: Chip 'n Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, and Zipper, having learned of his disappearance from his master, a little girl. Using his strength, Monterey bends the bars of his cage wide enough for Spunky to go through and with a little push from Chip 'n Dale, he is free. Spunky thanks Monterey Jack and is later lowered down easily with a rope. When everybody intends to leave, Gadget protests as she states that they are not leaving until all the cats are free considering they are the Rescue Rangers after all and there is no telling what Professor Nimnul has in mind for them. Determined to open all the cages, Zipper manages to get the remote but Dale naively and unintentionally uses it to control the robotic hands to grab both Spunky and Chip 'n Dale and get them scrubbed roughly with scrubbers in order to create static electricity. Luckily, Gadget manages to reverse the controls with another remote. After fending off one of Nimnul's robot dogs, the Rescue Rangers are safe but Spunky unfortunately gets himself caught by the professor and shoved inside the robot dog's mouth, only to easily escape through the robot's open rear. After Nimnul manages to use the rest of the cats to create static electricity in order to power up his doomsday machine, Spunky sneaks up from behind the mad scientist as he is aiming for something using a periscope and jumps and claws himself on Nimnul's rear; much to Nimnul's agonizing pain. After losing the remote to Spunky, Nimnul orders two of his robot dogs to secure the remote now in the hands of the Rescue Rangers while ordering the last one to get rid of Spunky once and for all, but due to the robot dog's earlier damage from a previous encounter with the Rescue Rangers in the city, the robot dog begins to attack both Nimnul and Spunky, which eventually promotes a chase between everyone. After the first two robot dogs have been dealt with by the Rescue Rangers using the remote, Spunky suddenly finds himself having lost his grip on Nimnul after having shook him off and then chased by the last badly damaged robot dog. Luckily, just before Nimnul intends to crush the Rescue Rangers with a remote controlled robotic hand holding a mallet, Spunky jumps on Nimnul again, which lures the robot dog straight to Nimnul and swallow him whole as soon as Spunky lets go and gets out of the way to avoid the same fate. After all cats have been freed by Monterey Jack, Spunky takes no offence to Monetrey's remark and opinion about cats, pats him on the shoulder in sincere friendship, and proceeds to go home with the help of the Rescue Rangers accompanying him on the way. Once he's home, Spunky scoffs at the idea of wearing a blue bow given to him by the Rescue Rangers, but eventually accepts it once he's reunited with his master once again; much to everyone's joy. Gallery For more images, click here. Trivia *Spunky was modeled and based on Oliver from Oliver & Company. *Spunky made a brief cameo in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode;"A Lean on the Property" along with some other alley cats. *Spunky bears a striking resemblance to Boots from the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode; "Gorilla My Dreams." The only major difference is their color scheme. *Spunky made a brief cameo appearance in the TaleSpin episode; "Paradise Lost." Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Cats